Meeting Scorpius
by leahmalfoy24
Summary: A one-shot of how Hermione felt before meeting little Scorpius and how the meeting went.


"Are you feeling alright?", he asked. She looked nervous. Ill, maybe? "I'm fine. I'm good. Really. All good.", Hermione replied, her voice a little high pitched than usual. He knew she was lying, he was a Slytherin after all. "You're the world's worst liar, Granger. You can't lie to save your life.", he simply stated. Hermione looked at him, her hands fidgeting. What was she even thinking lying to Malfoy? Of course he would know if she's lying or not. "I.. I'm..I just.. I don't know...it's just that...I'm nervous, okay? Scared too, maybe. What if something bad happens? What if he doesn't like me? What am I going to do then, Draco?", she asked.

Draco looked at her. He had never seen her like this before. It was amusing to see this side of Hermione.

He held her hands and gave a light squeeze. "It'll be alright. Scorpius will like you, in fact I'm pretty sure he will. Just be your normal self", He said. Yes, she was meeting Draco's son, the little Scorpius Malfoy for the first time. She was scared that if his son didn't approve of her then Draco might end this relationship and that thought itself was very hurting.

Their relationship began only some weeks back and it had taken a lot of people by surprise, including them as well. Draco had divorced his wife, Astoria almost a year and half ago. It had been a mutual decision and Scorpius had been barely two years old then. His custody went to Draco. Astoria was now happily living with her boyfriend in Milan but that didn't mean she wasn't in her son's life anymore. She made an effort to meet her son as much as she could. But she was happy now and so was Draco.

On the other hand, Hermione was not married. Everyone expected Ron and her to get married but that didn't really happen. After a few months of dating they both realized that they were better off as friends. Ron was now happily married to Padma and had a child on their way. Hermione was happy for him. Both, Hermione and Draco, worked together in the same department of the ministry but they never really interacted. It was only when they were both assigned on the same case that they had to work together and do a lot of research.

Initially it was awkward for both of them, both would just sit there silently and do their own work but gradually they started making small talks. Sometimes they would argue a lot. Neither would admit it but they had started to enjoy each others company. They would talk about various things and with these talks they had gotten to know a lot about each other. They both liked each other but both were afraid to admit it.

Finally, Draco made the first move and asked her out. She was surprised but excited. Of course she said yes and so after dating for four weeks they decided that she should meet Scorpius. She knew how much Draco loved his son as he would talk about him a lot. She was excited but nervous as well. And now that she was here, at a park in muggle London, there was no looking back.

She took long breaths to calm herself. "Scorpius!", Draco called out to his son. Scorpius turned around, saw his father and came running. "Daddyyyyy!", he screamed excitedly. Hermione was looking at them and she could see the similarity in both of them, the same striking blonde hair, pale skin and grey eyes. No doubt he's a Malfoy. "Scorp, I want you to meet someone", Draco told his son as he gestured for Hermione to come forward. She came and got down to his level and said, "Hello, Scorpius. I'm Hermione." She smiled. Scorpius looked at her and then turned to his father. This scared Hermione. Scorpius looked at his father and said quietly, "Daddy, the lady has bushy hair. Who is she?"

To this Draco chuckled and said, "She's my friend. A very special friend. Do you like her?" "Is she special because she has bushy hair?", He asked his father. Both Draco and Hermione chuckled. "Yes", Draco said. Scorpius turned to Hermione and put forward his hand for a shake and said, "Hello, Herminny. I'm Scorpius." She gave a sigh of relief and smiled. "Hi. You seem like a very polite boy to me. How old are you?", she asked him as she continued smiling. His eyes lit up. He loved telling everyone his age and how we was a big boy now. "I am three years old. See, three!", he said excitedly as he showed her three chubby fingers and gave a silly grin. "Oh my! you're a big boy, aren't you?",she asked him. Scorpius nodded happily.

Scorpius turned around to his father and said, "Daddy, Herminny is a nice lady. She said I'm a big boy! Did you hear that?" Draco was glad his son liked Hermione. "Yes, I did son", he replied. "Does that mean I can fly on the brooms now?", he asked with excitement. 'Oh, that rascal trying to be cute', Draco thought. "Umm, let me think. Hmm..No. No flying till you turn five", Draco told his son. Scorpius pouted but said nothing. "How about all three of us go for an ice-cream?", Hermione suggested to lighten his mood. Scorpius contemplated for a few minutes, turned to her and said," I'd like that."

Then they went to the ice-cream parlor and talked a lot. Draco was happy with the meeting but Hermione was happier. It was safe to say that the meeting went well.


End file.
